This invention relates to bibs, more particularly, a dribble bib having a raised section that catches food, liquid and/or drool from a wearer's mouth.
Currently there are a plethora of bibs having various shapes and styles that are used for babies and/or other intended wearers. Although all are intended to prevent food, liquid and/or drool from falling on the wearer's clothing or skin, they have one common flaw: the bibs themselves are substantially planar in shape so as to permit the food, liquid and/or drool to slide down the bib and onto the wearer.
Although there have been attempts to correct this significant flaw, such as the inclusion of a pocket located at the base of the bib, the fact remains that the food, liquid and/or drool still slides down the bib, thereby soiling a large area of the bib. In addition, depending on the amount of liquid and/or drool that falls onto the bib, the liquid and/or drool may absorb through the bib, thereby soiling the wearer's shirt or skin. Finally, although the inclusion of a pocket may assist in catching solid items, such as food particles, the pocket is not useful in collecting the liquid and/or drool unless a massive amount of liquid or drool falls on the bib wherein the bib portion is not able absorb the liquid and/or drool.
Thus, a need exists for a dribble bib having a raised section that catches food, liquid and/or drool from a wearer's mouth.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Patent No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date5,490,289LebrerFeb. 13, 19962,552,462SavrinMay 8, 19512,835,895WellsMay 27, 19586,481,016ReesNov. 19, 20025,432,952TateJul. 18, 19955,483,701FerreyrosJan. 16, 19966,732,375NomesMay 11, 2004889,073WalbridgeMay 26, 1908